


ice rink

by gyeroses



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: 1k of pure fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not idols, figure skater sunghoon, i'm such a sucker for these two, intentional lowercase, it was just so cute seeing them ice skate i had to do it, my first contribution to ao3 yay!, poor jungwon he got deleted in this :(, regular human heeseung?, very heavily inspired in ep 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeroses/pseuds/gyeroses
Summary: sunghoon takes his boyfriend ice skating.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	ice rink

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i didn't intend to upload anything on my ao3 profile, but top 3's little skating time was so cute i thought "what if i wrote something?" and i ended up writing seungsung because i'm a sucker for those two help.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy! let me know if you see any mistakes or whatever.

"sunghoon, are you sure we can be here?"

sunghoon turns, giving heeseung a brief look before opening the door. the squeaking of the hinges is deafening in the silence of the night.

"of course, why not?"

"ice rinks don't open at 1 in the morning."

"but we have the key."

"i don't think they gave it to you for that." heeseung points out. sunghoon frowns, approaching the wall with the light switches.

one by one, the fluorescent lights that illuminate the room start turning on. the inmense ice rink extends before him, and in front of that stands his boyfriend, trying his best at convincing him.

"we're only going to be here for a while." the younger reasons, giving him puppy eyes. "please."

heeseung is unable to say no to those pouts. he brushes his hair backwards and sighs. "fine. but only for a while."

sunghoon doesn't even hear the whole phrase. as soon as he has his approval, he runs out to get some skates with an exclamation of victory. heeseung is worried that he will get scolded, but the smile sunghoon puts on when he enters the rink is completely worth it.

heeseung has missed it, that smile. although, to be fair, heeseung has missed sunghoon in general.

figure staking season has started, and competitions are gradually coming closer. sunghoon has training every day, and the few he manages to sneak out heeseung is busy with work, so they haven't seen each other properly in a while. he knows he's welcome at training (as his autoproclaimed _mother-in-law_ has repeated it on many occasions), but heeseung doesn't want to be a distraction for sunghoon when he knows how important this is.

so, in the last pair of months they've had to settle for phone calls and cladestine escapades at ungodly hours in the morning. which is, well, what they're doing right now.

sunghoon's been doing circles in the rink for a while when heeseung steps in his first foot. keeping balance on the blades is hard, although heeseung manages pretty well in the beginning.

then, he tries going forward, and stumbles. sunghoon holds him by the forearms before he falls on his face.

the brown-haired boy tries to contain his laugh while he helps him gain balance again. heeseung pokes him on the ribs with his finger, and then sunghoon starts roaring with laughter. now he has to hold him so he doesn't fall.

"yah, do you think it's funny?" he complains. he actually doesn't care, but he wants to annoy sunghoon a little. "you find it funny that your boyfriend can't ice skate?"

"a little bit?"

heeseung lovingly smacks him on the back of the head. sunghoon laughs harder, holding his stomach. the view makes heeseung's heart speed up.

"come here, i'm going to show you how to do it." he tells him once he's calmed down, spreading out his hands. heeseung holds on tight to them and they start moving.

"i'm going to fall. don't let me go."

sunghoon smiles softly. "i'm not going to."

———

"protect your medals, park sunghoon! here i go!"

heeseung gets momentum, starting from the end of the rink. he moves a little faster each time, follows the curvature of the ice, and jumps. he manages to do a spin in midair, lands with the wrong foot and ends up on the floor.

"are you okay?"

"it didn't hurt as much as i thought it would."

"well, that's because you weren't going with much force." sunghoon helps him get up.

"and that's why i fell?"

heeseung got the hang of ice skating very easily, to sunghoon's surprise. he learnt to go forward and backwards in a few minutes, and then did some more complicated things like zig zag or making shapes.

and of course, once he knew how to handle himself better, he had to try a jump. he knew he wasn't going to make it, but he wanted to try anyways. sunghoon was reluctant at first, worried he could hurt himself, until heeseung used against him his own technique: pouting and making eyes. then, he had no choice but to teach him how to make a basic jump.

"may be. truth is you did it quite well." sunghoon admits.

"really?" heeseung smiles.

"to be your first time, yes."

they both went silent for a second. the only thing to hear is the slide of sunghoon's blades, from here to there. it's mesmerizing to watch him skate, it's obvious that he's in his element.

"you do it, i want to see it."

"see what?"

"a jump. whichever one."

sunghoon nods, already in the opposite end of the ice rink. he begins to gain momentum, taking the curve with much more grace than him (and even backwards), and he impulses himself upward, making three elegant turns in the air. he lands delicately, like his skates kissed the ice.

heeseung claps, mouth still open wide from shock. sunghoon comes back to him again.

"it wasn't that impressive." he counters, avoiding his boyfriend's eyes. he's never been good at taking praises.

when he's close enough, heeseung kisses his cheek. the deep red color his face acquires is honestly the cutest thing ever. heeseung has also missed this, how easily sunghoon blushes.

"yes it was, not everybody can do one of those."

sunghoon lets out a chuckle.

"one of those?"

"i still can't tell them apart." heeseung says, fake-crying.

"heeseung, we've been dating for _three_ years."

"but i'm not a figure skater!" he complains. "i don't understand all of those technical things that make them different."

sunghoon snorts, entertaind. "really, you have no case."

"shut up and come here, i'm gonna try lifting you up."

———

as expected, heeseung's attempt at lifting sunghoon up did _not_ go well. they tried in vain for a few times, until one of them ran the potential risk of breaking something.

heeseung then decides to end their little session of ice skating. they have stayed longer than what they had calculated, and sunghoon still has to wake up at six for practice. he'd have to be up by seven tomorrow too, if it wasn't for his day off.

"i don't wanna goooooo." sunghoon whines, pulling heeseung's arm in opposite direction to the exit.

"sunghoon, it's almost three, and you have to train tomorrow. you need sleep."

seeing that his initial tactic hasn't worked, sunghoon gives up and stops pulling, walking himself to the door.

"don't get mad." he says, swinging their intertwined hands.

"i'm not mad," a pause. "i just miss you." he answers, in the tiniest voice, and heeseung can't think of anything else than showering him with kisses.

that's exactly what he does. he wraps the boy in his arms and kisses him, as he hasn't been able to for a long time. sunghoon seems somewhat surprised, but doesn't take long to return the kiss, guiding his hands to heeseung's face.

sunghoon speaks over his lips when they pull apart. "you don't work tomorrow, right?"

heeseung nods.

"sleep at my place." the brown-haired boy asks. before he can put any complaints, he adds. "so you can come to the training. pretty pretty please."

ah, there they are again. sunghoon truly knows his weaknesses.

"you know i can't deny you anything when you make those eyes, don't you?"

"i know." sunghoon answers with fake innocence. heeseung kisses his pout.

"fine, let's go to your house then."

"okay but you drive."

leaving another peck on his lips, sunghoon runs to the car. car that is his, by the way, and that heeseung also had to drive here because sunghoon was lazy to drive.

that night, for the first time in months, heeseung sleeps again with sunghoon's warmth by his side. or rather, _over_ _him_ , as his boyfriend loves to sleep on top of him like he doesn't weigh anything.


End file.
